De seul à inséparable
by MiSs AnGel666
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione se retrouve seule, rongée par l'angoisse et le stress...seule,enfin c'est se qu'elle croit. Parfois même le plus petit enfant peut changer les choses.


De seul à inséparable

**Auteur** :Miss Angel666

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi…

**Paring** : HG/DM et AMG (venez lire pour découvrir se personnage)

**Rating **: M car quelques passages olé dans les futur chapitre.

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, Hermione se retrouve seule, rongée par l'angoisse et le stress...seule,enfin c'est se qu'elle croit. Parfois même le plus petit enfant peut changer les choses.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tout le monde, voilà ma toute première histoire! J'espère que vous allez apprécier, donc faite moi entendre vos propos en laissant plein de reviews, autant bon que mauvais. Je vous avertit tout de suite qu'il risque d'avoir quelques fautes d'orthographes,car j'ai pas réussi a trouver quelqu'un pour faire ma Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fenêtre du salon. Une tempête avait débutée depuis maintenant une heure et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. Elle espérait tellement voir la silouhette de l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps se dessiner dans le blizzard, mais malheureusement rien, aucun mouvemement, seulement de gros flocon de neige qui tombait précipitament du ciel.

« Mione, tu devrais te joindre à nous. Les enfants sont prêt a déballer leur cadeaux. Proposa la voix de Harry derrière elle. »

« Harry, tu sais que cela va faire cinqs ans maintenant qu'il est disparu. Déclara Hermione sans faire attention à se que le survivant venait de lui dire. »

Harry détailla tristement son amie, voilà maintenant cinqs qu'elle se tenait toujours au côté de la même fenêtre, espérant y voir revenir l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne la quittait que pour manger et dormir. Bizarrement son amie semblait s'être figer dans le temps cette triste date. Elle n'avait pas changer physiquement, restant avec l'apparence d'un jeune femme de 20 ans, mais mentalement c'était une tout autre histoire. Son esprit était rongé par la folie, l'angoisse et le manque de sommeil. Harry s'approcha de son amie et la pris délicatement par les épaules la forcant ainsi à se retourner vers lui pour le regarder.

« Mione s'il te plait, c'est Noël, pour une fois quitte cette foutue fenêtre ! Supplia Harry en plantant son regard dans celui noisette d'hermione. »

« Je ne peux pas Harry, il pourrait revenir et je dois être la pour l'acceuillir. Déclara Hermione une pointe de folie dans les yeux. »

Harry soupira et lâcha son amie qui se retourna aussitôt vers la fenêtre en resserant son châle autour de ses épaules. C'était toujours la même histoire depuis 5ans, mais il savait qu'il finirait par la convaincre avec un argument de taille.

« Hermione pense donc a ton fils, Abraham ! Dit séchement Harry en fixant le visage de l'ex rouge et or à travers la vitre. Il serait content que sa maman s'occupe de lui en cette journée de fête. »

Il la vit alors fermer les yeux et se mordre nerveusement la lèvre, puis une larme coula librement sur sa joue.

« Allez vient Mione ! Souffla Harry pour ne pas la brusquer en lui prenant gentiment les épaules. »

« Je suis désolée Harry, je peux tellement être égoiste ! Murmura Hermione,maintenant plus lucide. »

Le survivant n'ajouta rien et guida son amie hors de la pièce pour la diriger vers le grand salon où les attendait le restant de la famille pour enfin déballer les présents.

« Voyez qui j'amène ! Déclara Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce. »

« MAMAN ! S'exclama joyeusement un petit garçon au cheveux blond et au yeux noisette. »

Hermione reprit totalement ses esprits à la vue de son fils et elle l'attira tendrement contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je t'aime maman! Murmura le jeune garçon a l'oreille de sa mère. »

« Je t'aime aussi Abraham ! Confia a son tour la jeune femme. »

« Alors qui désire avoir des cadeaux? Demanda gaiement Harry pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. »

L'atmosphère changea aussitôt pour faire place à l'excitation. Abraham embrassa la joue de sa maman puis s'installa a ses pieds,prêt a recevoir ses cadeaux.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir droit à des cadeaux moi aussi? Demanda Ron en prenant un petite voix d'enfant. »

« Papa tu est trop vieux ! Ricana une petite filles assis sur les genoux de celui-ci. »

La petite est Rose-mary, 5ans, fille de Ron et Luna Lovegood. Elle ressemblait beaucoup a sa maman, mais avec les flamboyant cheveux roux des Weasley. Rose-Mary était d'ailleurs beaucoup moin lunatique que Luna.

« James, Albus assoyez-vous immédiatement! Ordonna ginny d'un voix autoritaire a l'intention de deux jeunes garçon presque identique qui couraient en rond autour des autres. Vous n'aurez pas vos cadeaux plus vite. »

« bon commençons par le plus sage, Abraham, voilà pour toi! Déclara Harry en tendant un cadeaux a son filleul. »

Hermione regarda avec joie son fils ainsi que les autres enfants déballer leur nombreux présent avec fébrilité, mais malgré sa grande concentration son esprit s'égara du moment présent pour aller vers d'autre lieux.

« Maman est-ce que tu m'écoute ? Demande la voix patiente de son fils a travers son état second. »

Hermione émergea rapidement des brumes et sourit tendrement à son enfant.

« excuse moi Abraham, tu disais? Demanda Hermione comme si rien n'était. »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Répondit le jeune garçon en tendant un paquet a sa mère. »

Hermione prit délicatement le paquet dans ses main. Abraham l'avait sûrement emballé lui même,car il était maladroitement enveloppé. Elle déchira facilement le papier et décrouvrit un écrin de velour vert de la grosseur d'un livre.

« Ouvre le maman! Murmura Abraham fébrile. »

Hermione exauca le souhait de son fils et ouvrit l'écrin pour dévoiler deux magnifique bracelet d'argent avec une émeraude au centre. Une larme coula avlors sur la joue d'Hermione , mais une petite main, celle d'Abraham l'attrapa pour la faire disparaître dans le tissu de son pantalon.

« Mais Abraham, comment tu t'es procuré ces bijoux? Demanda Hermione en regardant incrédule son enfant. »

« C'est oncle Harry qui m'a aidé! Se contenta de répondre Abraham dans un haussement d'épaule. »

Celui0ci prit alors un bracelet qu'il passa au poignet de sa maman et il enfila l'autre, aussitôt les deux émeraudes se mirent a briller. Hermione était estomacquée par se phénomène.

« Ce sont des bracelets inséparables, lorsqu'il sont proche ils brillent comme cela et quand ils sont séparer ils deviennent terne,comme cela tu penseras à moi! Expliqua le jeune garçon. »

Se fût comme une glifle en plein visage pour Hermione, son fils avait besoin d'elle et c'était sa manière de lui lancer un cris du coeur. À peine âgé de 6ans, se petit était extraordinaire.

« Ils ne seront jamais terne Abraham, maman te le promet ! Déclara Hermione en prenant son fils dans ses bras. »

* * *

N/A, Alors voilà un commencement tout en douceur vous trouvez pas? De plus c'est basé sur un fait vécue dans ma famille, mais cela c'est une autre histoire. Alors laisser moi plein de reviews. Gros Bizou...XOXO


End file.
